Klaine & Tracy AnderHummel
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Une petite histoire toute mignonne sortit de mon imagination. Kurt, Blaine et leur petite fille Tracy Anderson, un peu de Rachel aussi dans cette fic. 1921 mots. Rated K . Bonne Lecture.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde je vous retrouve avec un nouvel OS tout mignon qui parle de Klaine** **et leur petit bébé Tracy, j'espère que vous allez aimez, on se retrouves en bas *coeur***

Blaine et Kurt étaient endormis blottit l'un contre l'autre, quand tout un coup des pleurs se firent entendrent, Blaine se réveilla le premier et se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille ne voulant pas que les pleurs réveillent son mari, qui lui s'était occupé de leur petite fille la nuit dernière et qui donc était très fatigué. Il entra dans la chambre et prit sa petite Tracy dans ses bras, la berçant doucement dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Bah alors ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Blaine en frottant son nez contre celui du bébé.

La petite fille rigola et Blaine sentit une forte odeur.

-Oh je comprend pourquoi tu pleurais, tu as fait dans ta couche, allez je vais te changer, hein ma petite Tracy, sourit Blaine.

Il allongea la petite fille sur la table à longer et lui changea sa couche.

-Eh voilà ma petite chéri, tu es toute propre maintenant, chuchota Blaine en faisant des papouilles à Tracy, bon maintenant il faut laisser tes papas dormir, d'accord ?

Blaine décida de chanter une petite berçeuse à Tracy, afin de l'endormir.

_Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight_  
_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_  
_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_  
_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight_  
_Bright angels beside my darling abide_  
_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_  
_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

Il vit que Tracy s'était endormit donc il cessa de chanter, il lui déposa un petit bisou sur le front et la déposa délicatement dans son berceau, la recouvrant avec sa petite couverture.

Il ferma le plus délicatement la porte, laissant tout de même la porte un peu entrouverte.

Il reetourna dans sa chambre et se recoucha le plus silencieusement possible, mais Kurt se réveilla quand même.

-La petite s'est encore réveillé ? demanda Kurt avant de bailler.

-Oui mon chéri, mais maintenant rendors toi, tu es fatigué, répondit Blaine en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-Humm, d'accord je t'aime, soupira Kurt.

Il se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine et il posa sa tête sur le torse de son mari, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

_Le lendemain matin._

Kurt se réveilla en pleine forme et il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tracy pour voir si elle était réveiller.

Il se rapprocha du berceau et regarda sa fille qui était réveillée et qui lui fit un grand sourire, Kurt lui sourit en retour et la prit doucement dans ses bras, lui tenant la tête avec une de ses mains. Il lui fit des petits chatouilles ce qui fit glousser la petite fille.

-Elle est adorable, sourit Blaine, qui venait d'arriver.

-Oh que oui, elle est parfaite, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Et moi alors ? demanda Blaine en faisant la moue.

-Toi aussi je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mon dieu Blaine nous sommes une famille, dit Kurt, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

-Oui mon amour nous sommes une famille.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement quand Tracy se mit à pleurer.

-Je crois que notre petit coeur a faim, sourit Blaine, je vais lui préparer son biberon.

Blaine revint quelques minutes plus tard et donna le biberon à Kurt.

-Il n'est pas trop chaud ? demanda Kurt.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour j'ai tout bien vérifié, je ne voudrais que ma petite chérie se brûle la langue

Kurt donna le biberon à Tracy, pendant que Blaine les regardait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous êtes tellement parfaits, tous les deux.

Kurt regarda son mari en souriant puis il embrassa son mari et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Tracy, qui rigola légèrement. Blaine sourit, heureux.

-Blaine chéri ça te dis une balade ? demanda Kurt à son mari.

-Bien sur on peut aller au parc pour les enfants.

-Elle est un peu trop jeune pour y jouer, non ?

-Elle n'est pas obligé de jouer, c'est juste que depuis qu'elle est venue au monde elle n'est pas beaucoup sortit, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air, qu'est ce que tu en dis mon amour.

-Je suis d'accord, je vais chercher le landau, sourit Kurt, il déposa délicatement Tracy dans les bras de Blaine, la petite fille lui souriait.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Kurt revint avec le landau, ils installèrent Tracy sous les couvertures et ils partirent.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et installèrent le landau de Tracy à l'arrière mais laine eut peur que celui ci tombe donc il décida d'aller à l'arrière pour mieux la surveiller.

-Tu es un père parfait mon coeur, sourit Kurt.

-Toi aussi mon amour, répondit Blaine.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au parc, comme il y avait beaucoup de soleil, il décidèrent de chercher un banc a l'ombre mais le seule qu'il trouvèrent était déjà occupé par une jeune femme qui elle aussi avait son bébé avec elle.

-Excusez nous madame, est ce que ce serait possible de s'asseoir ici ? demanda Blaine.

-Oh oui bien sur, allez y.

-Merci beaucoup madame, sourit Kurt.

-C'est votre fille ? demanda la dame.

-Oui, et vous c'est votre fils ? demanda Kurt.

-Oui il s'appelle Léo et vous elle s'appelle comment votre petite puce, sourit la femme.

-Tracy, répondit Blaine.

-Oh c'est joli comme prénom, répondit la femme.

-Merci beaucoup, sourirent Kurt et Blaine.

-Vous avez adopté ?

-Non, notre meilleure amie s'est proposé pour être la mère porteuse quand ont lui a parlé de notre projet de fonder une famille.

-Je me disais aussi qu'elle vous ressemblait beaucoup monsieur, répondit-elle en s'adressant à Blaine.

-Vous pouvez nous appelez prénom si vous voulez, moi c'est Blaine et mon mari, c'est Kurt.

-Et bien Blaine votre petite fille vous ressemble beaucoup.

-Merci mais c'est aussi la fille de Kurt.

-Oui je sais, excusez moi Kurt.

-Ce n'est rien, si nous avons un autre ce sera moi le père, n'est ce pas mon amour, sourit Kurt.

-Bien sur mon cœur.

-Vous êtes trop mignon, mais je crois que je vais rentrer, je crois que Léo à fait un gros popo.

Kurt et Blaine rigolèrent.

-D'accord au revoir.

-Elle est vraiment gentille.

-J'aime les gens comme ça, sourit Blaine.

-Ouin, ouin, ouin, se mit à pleurer Tracy.

-Je crois que quelqu'un s'ennuie et veut rentre, sourit Kurt.

-On devrait peut-être appeler Rachel peut-être qu'elle voudrait voir Tracy, proposa Blaine.

-Oui tu as raison je l'appellerais quand on sera rentrés à la maison, répondit Kurt.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, pendant tout le trajet, Blaine taquina la petite fille en la chatouillant et en lui faisant des bisous partout ce qui la fit rire.

-Elle est adorable quand elle rigole, sourit Kurt.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison et Kurt s'occupa de Tracy le temps que que Blaine prépare le déjeuner.

-Tu as appelé Rachel mon cœur, cria Blaine de la cuisine.

-Pas besoin de crier mon amour je suis juste là , et non je n'ai pas appelé Rachel je vais le faire, rigola Kurt.

Il installa Tracy sur son tapis de jeux et appela Rachel.

-Ah salut Kurt justement je suis en route vers chez toi, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de vous et de la petite Tarcy, par contre je dois te laisser parce sue je suis dans ma voiture je voudrais pas avoir un accident, a tout a l'heure Kurtie d'amour. Et elle raccrocha.

-Eh bas ça a été rapide, elle n'a pas répondu ? demanda Blaine.

-Si elle est en route elle vient nous voir, sourit Kurt, tu nous prépare quoi de bon ? demanda Kurt.

-De la paella.

-Humm, ça à l'air délicieux, répondit Kurt.

Il se rapprocha de Blaine et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, ce qui fit soupirer Blaine de plaisir.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Blaine sur le même ton.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, Kurt alla salua Rachel.

-Hey ! Salut Rach, sourit Kurt, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, ça va ma belle ? demanda t-il.

-Je vais plus que bien et toi mon Kurtie.

-Je vais parfaitement bien.

-Hey ! Coucou Rachel, tu vas bien ? demanda Blaine.

Il posa le plat de paella sur la table et alla prendre Rachel dans ses bras.

-Je vais très bien merci, c'est fou comme vous semblez heureux, sourit Rachel, vous êtes trop mignons.

-C'est grâce à toi, Rachel que l'on es si heureux.

-Oh Blainey, sourit Rachel, d'ailleurs ou es la petite chérie.

-Oh, elle est juste là, répondit Kurt en pointant la petite fille qui était en train de s'amuser sur son tapis de jeux.

-Coucou ma belle, sourit Rachel, je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? demanda Rachel.

-Bien sur c'est un peu ta fille, quand même, rigola Kurt.

Rachel lui sourit et prit délicatement Tracy dans ses bras.

-Tu restes manger, Rach ? demanda Blaine.

-Si ça ne vous déranges pas, répondit-elle.

-Mais non ça nous déranges pas, Rach, tu peux déposer Tracy dans sa chaise haute, s'il te plait, le temps que je prépare son petit pot, proposa Blaine

-Ouais bien sur.

Pendant que Blaine préparait le petit pot de Tracy, Kurt et Rachel mirent la table et servirent le repas.

Blaine posa le petit pot sur la table attendant qu'il refroidisse un petit peu, en profitant pour manger son repas.

Il s'arrêta de manger et prit une cuillerée de nourriture dans le petit pot et le fit manger à Tracy, qui ouvrit grand la bouche, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette image tout comme Rachel.

Tracy finit son pot en 5 minutes.

-Eh bien on dirait qu'elle avait faim.

Blaine se leva et alla chercher un biberon d'eau pour sa petite chérie.

Il décida de finir son repas à lui avant de lui donner le biberon.

Dès qu'il eut finit, il la prit dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon.

Kurt prit le relais, il alla changer Tracy, avant de la mettre dans son berceau, pour qu'elle fasse une petite sieste.

Rachel dut partir et les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas...tu sais fait un câlin, sourit Kurt.

-Humm, ok.

Tout d'un coup, il prit Kurt par les hanches et le fit reculer jusqu'à qu'il soit plaquer contre le mur.

Il l'embrassa mais Kurt voulut aller dans la chambre, donc Blaine le porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, épuisés.

Ils voulurent s'embrasser mais des pleurs résonnèrent dans la maison.

-Elle a finit sa sieste, sourit Blaine.

-Allons y, rigola Kurt.

**FIN**

**Voilà c'est la fin de cet OS j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, j'attends vos REVIEWS avec impatience *coeur***


End file.
